chartedfandomcom-20200213-history
Naomi
| tribes= | place= 5/20 | alliances=Eekhoorn Five | challenges= 9 | votesagainst= 5 | days= 37 |}} Naomi was a contestant on . Naomi is best known for being extremely friendly and likable but also being a dangerous strategic player, singling out the targets of her alliance before her blindside due to being too big of a threat. ''The Netherlands'' Naomi was placed on the Eekhoorn tribe, where she formed an immediate rivalry with Miranda. Eekhoorn won won the first immunity challenge, but after losing the second immunity challenge, Naomi's fate was left uncertain as both she and Miranda, as well as another another pair of rivals, Matthew and Matthias, would be voting against each other, leaving Sarah as the swing vote. Ultimately, Sarah sided with Matthias and voted out Matthew, and while Eekhoorn rebounded by winning two consecutive immunity challenges, after losing the fifth immunity challenge, Matthias turned on Sarah, and got Miranda and Naomi's help in blindsiding her on Day 15 in an attempt to form the strongest team out of the four. This strongest team didn't last long, however, as the next day a tribal absorption transpired; Naomi stayed on Eekhoorn as Matthias and Miranda were swapped away, and she was joined by Geit Sandra, Kip Stephan, and Vlinder Joe and Noland. The new Eekhoorn did not attend Tribal Council. The tribes would merge on Day 24, and the Eekhoorn five agreed to solidify an alliance together. Several other contestants, led by Alex and Jonathan, attempted to rally and overthrow this potential majority, but with Sandra drawing in two of her former Geit allies, the Eekhoorn Five had a clear path. Naomi led the charge in picking off her former tribemates - first Matthias, and then Miranda - before Sandra's Geit allies moved to join the minority, evening out the numbers. Naomi played an instrumental role in keeping her alliance safe by convincing Jasmine to flip; the Eekhoorn Five were able to safely take out Greggory, ensuring clear numbers. At the next vote, the target was Alex, who had recently come off of an Individual Immunity run; while Joe and Noland wanted to instead take out Jonathan, the rest of the alliance used Jasmine to pick off Alex, and then Jasmine herself after Jonathan won Individual Immunity. Now with an unstoppable 5-2 majority, the Eekhoorn Five never even showed signs of breaking, picking off first Sean and then Jonathan. Now that they completely occupied the game and were forced to turn on each other, Naomi and Sandra turned to Joe to divide the game based off of gender now and vote Noland and Stephan out, allowing themselves to be the Final Three. Joe, however, realized the strong social game that Naomi had played and instead blindsided Naomi with Noland and Stephan on Day 37; Naomi became the eighth jury member. Naomi ultimately voted for Noland to win the game; he finished as runner-up. Trivia *Naomi was the highest-ranking contestant, and only female, to not switch tribes in The Netherlands. Category:Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:Eekhoorn Tribe Category:Unity Tribe Category:5th Place Category:Day 37 Category:Season 2 Jury Category:Individual Immunity Winners Category:Jury Members